To Those That Wait
by FantasticJackie
Summary: Daniel ponders his friendship with Jack through the prism of patience while Jack avoids discussing certain details Daniel has observed between him and Sam... D/J friendship; S/J Cabin fic.


**To Those That Wait  
**_By Jackie_

**Summary:** Daniel ponders his friendship with Jack through the prism of patience while Jack avoids discussing certain details Daniel has observed between him and Sam... S/J Cabin fic.  
**AN:** I thought this little scene was gonna be around 400-500 words. Didn't quite turn out that way… ;)

Daniel Jackson prided himself on his patience. He really did. Without his brand of tolerance, SG-1 would probably have been dead more than a few times over. From translating relics to rationally approaching people, misunderstandings of violent intentions, religious ceremonies, confusion over Teal'c's golden emblem, language barriers… he'd handled them all, if not well, well enough to make it through. All these situations and more required monumental measures of patience, and he was happy to extend such; far greater would the reward be in the end – knowledge, an alliance, or even just escaping with their lives intact. Really when he thought about it, there was only one person he'd met in the galaxy that could actually try him; one person that could set him off like no one else, and in record time. One person who knew exactly what to say and do at the _exact_ moment to flip him from serene to riled in an instant. That one person was none other than Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.

For those that knew Jack O'Neill, this would not have been any great revelation. For those that didn't, such a skill might have been seen as a testament to the man's long list of handy talents, except that Daniel could think of no reason that it would be considered valuable. Despite Jack's knack for it though, for reasons that sometimes even Daniel didn't understand, both men described the other as their closest friend. Unfortunately, as they turned a corner into the living room, this particular moment happened to be one of those times Daniel was left wondering.

They were on their last and only real team vacation together before SG-1 would split its separate ways, and Jack was trying to break Daniel's calm demeanor. Only the thought of victory maintained Daniel's decorum, now. He wondered if Jack felt the same from his own persistence in tailing him.

He had followed him throughout the cabin, inside and out, upstairs and downstairs. Jack was purposely ignoring him, and Daniel had a feeling that it was for no other reason than to irritate him into forgetting about accomplishing his purpose. Normally, it _would_ irritate him into giving up, but as it was, Daniel had the trump card this time. He wouldn't allow his friend's antics to deter him from making Jack answer an uncomfortable question.

Ahh, Jack answering uncomfortable questions. That single thought put it all into perspective: this was all worth it.

Jack meandered through the back door, humming and whistling an indiscernible tune, the fishing line triumphantly in his hands that he'd been "searching the whole cabin for." Daniel didn't believe that for a second; Jack had known exactly where it had been the entire time. Proof positive: it had been lying on the kitchen counter in plain sight. But mission accomplished, Jack plopped down onto one of his less-than-comfortable deck chairs and reached for one of the fishing rods leaning against the cabin wall. Daniel followed him out, and stood with his arms crossed as if to block his escape.

Finally, he had the older man cornered.

"Jack," he said tiredly.

"Daniel," he mocked in the same slightly agitated manner.

Daniel glanced to Teal'c who was perched on a stool with an open, but for the moment, forgotten book, and rolled his eyes. He turned back to Jack. "I just have a question."

"Well, Danny," he replied in faux distraction while divesting the rod of its current line. "I _may_ have an answer."

Daniel often wondered what it was that Jack got out of provoking him like this, or rather attempting. His forbearance had long ago been tempered to withstand the average button pressing of Jack O'Neill, but it seemed that Jack himself always adapted: he'd learned to press even more buttons to inspire the reaction he was looking for. In a way, Daniel supposed that times like these were when he could get even with the man; at least _he_ had a reason. Or so he justified to himself.

Deciding that his normal tactic of stalling would be counterproductive to his goal, Daniel jumped right into the reason for his pursuit. "I noticed that Sam has been humming all day," he explained, curiosity belying his words.

Jack's reaction was immediate: he smiled, but it quickly morphed into an expression of concentration as he wrenched the last bit of line free from the stubborn rod. "So?"

Daniel adjusted his stance, dropping his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "So… I was wondering if you knew why."

Jack snorted. "Why would I know?"

"Well for starters, you've been humming and whistling all day, too."

Teal'c, a passive follower of the conversation up until this point, raised one of those enigmatic eyebrows at Daniel's observation, twisting on his stool to see the general's response.

But Jack merely shook his head. "Coincidence, Danny."

"Is it?" Daniel pointedly asked. It was such a weak explanation, even for Jack; he couldn't possibly think he'd get off that easily.

He frowned at the continued questioning. While carefully re-threading the new fishing line on the rod, he shot back, "Daniel. Why don't you ask _her?_"

Daniel crossed his arms again. "I did," he said confidently and waited. Suspension was called for, now. It was an art, these conversations. An unrehearsed dance. And a game, too: whose endurance would break first?

On cue when he didn't continue, Jack asked, "And?"

"And…" he paused another moment for dramatic effect. "She said to ask you."

Jack's motions stalled for a brief instant, a gesture Daniel would have missed if he hadn't been watching his friend so carefully. Just as quickly, he started fiddling with the fishing rod again. Huh… Maybe this was why Jack did it to him: it was comical _and_ entertaining. He thought maybe he really should consider doing it more often.

And then… there it was finally – the smug grin. Jack just couldn't help himself. Tragically for him, it was the all confirmation Daniel had been looking for.

"Did she?" Jack feigned innocence and experimentally tested the repaired rod, reeling in the loose line.

"She did," Daniel affirmed, fighting back an amused expression of his own.

"Huh," he said in faux puzzlement. "I can't imagine why."

"Can't you?" he said, mocking ignorance.

But Jack didn't respond, instead pretending to closely inspect his work, up and down.

"Jack."

"Daniel," he parroted.

He sighed, dropping the act. "Weren't you going to tell us?"

Eyebrows arched. "Tell you what, Daniel?" His gaze flickered to Teal'c and then back to Daniel as he reached behind him and let the completed rod tip back against the cabin wall once again.

"Tell us about you and-"

"Have you seen Sam?" Jack interrupted expertly. He stood up, stretching.

"See! That!" Daniel announced excitedly. "She called you Jack when I asked. And since when is she Sam to you?"

Jack frowned obtusely. "Since always? We're on vacation, Danny." He glanced past Daniel's shoulder, eyes lighting up. "Aha. There she is."

Daniel turned to look, seeing none other than Sam Carter walking casually towards the edge of Jack's pond, paying the three of them no mind. He turned back to Jack, but the military man had already made it down the steps of his deck. He did a quick about face. "Jack!" he called after him, grabbing Sam's attention at the same time.

"What?" he spun round and called back irritated.

"You never answered my question!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Danny, can't help you," and then he continued on down towards their teammate.

Daniel stood still for a moment, a little surprised that Jack had made it through his pointed questioning without expressly divulging anything. "I should have known," he muttered. Jack would never allow himself to be caught in a confession if he wasn't ready to be.

He sulked to the other side of the deck and placed his forearms on the railing, leaning forward. He had almost had him. _Almost._ He would have to try again later.

Teal'c followed him to the rail, leaving his book on the stool and standing with his arms behind his back. Both watched in silence as Jack approached Sam by the shore.

It was then that Daniel noticed the purpose in Jack's gait and the shy anticipation in Sam's stance as she played with her fingers, waiting for him. It couldn't be… They wouldn't… He shared a quick sidelong glance with Teal'c.

Daniel and he watched as Jack took her hand when he reached her and bent closer than he ever normally allowed. They could see her thumb caress his hand as he spoke, head down and close to his neck.

A moment later, Jack took a step back grinning, their hands still connected between them. The sound of Sam's light laughter traveled to reach Daniel's and Teal'c's ears as she turned to face them briefly before directing her attention back to the man in front of her. She said something, and he replied; both were still smiling. Then, without an ounce of hesitation, she stepped forward to press herself against his body and kissed him. Jack, initial surprise fading quickly, likewise showed no hesitation to kiss her back.

On the deck, leaves rustled around them, the light breeze teasing his auburn hair. Daniel wasn't sure if it was shocking or to be expected.

But he did know one thing: he had been right.

"So Teal'c," he asked, looking away from their embrace, satisfaction washing over him. "Anything surprise you at all about…this?"

The Jaffa's rich tone answered with a very slight, hardly noticeable, amused lilt, – one would have to really know him to tell, – "Nothing at all, my friend."

Daniel smiled. "I thought so, too." And he would rub it in when Jack returned ten or fifteen –he glance at the two of them quickly. Okay, maybe twenty minutes later. Or maybe even not today. Maybe he'd wait for some day. Some day when Jack was least expecting it and when Sam wasn't around to provide escape.

After all, Daniel prided himself on his patience. But what was patience if it didn't have its rewards?

**AN:** Aww, poor Daniel. All that work for nothing! lol


End file.
